Tactical Shotgun
The Auto Shotgun (Tactical Shotgun in Left 4 Dead 2) is a Tier 2 weapon and is a more powerful version of the Pump and Chrome Shotgun that does not require a pump after each shot. It also has a slightly higher DPS than the Combat Shotgun at point-blank. It holds a maximum of 10 shells at a time with 90 in reserve in Left 4 Dead 2. It is the best short-range weapon in the game, capable of firing extremely fast and taking out massive numbers of Infected per shot. Both shotguns allow topping off the magazine on the fly, and the reloading process can be stopped to handle sudden threats. However, in Left 4 Dead if you are reloading when empty, you will cycle a shell into the chamber at the end of the reload, regardless of whether it was finished or interrupted; in other words, if you try to shoot after you loaded the first shell in the empty magazine, first you'll see the pumping animation only after which you can shoot. A good trick is to interrupt a dry reload after the first shell is loaded by clicking the fire button, because the following reloading process will proceed faster (in addition to that, this way you'll be able to fire the weapon any moment in case a threat appears). Another tip is just to reload constantly and always keep at least one shell loaded. In Left 4 Dead 2, both Tactical Shotgun and Combat Shotgun can be fired right after the first shell is loaded in the dry magazine without pumping animation (which is not realistic). However, even in Left 4 Dead 2, the pumping animation is shown at the end of the dry reload if the reload isn't interrupted. The relatively low capacity, low accuracy, and short range compared to other Tier 2 weapons make it slightly less effective against Special Infected. Its high damage output does allow it to wound a Special Infected seriously, but only at a dangerously close range. The exception to this is against Tanks, where the scatter of the shotgun is virtually all offset by the massive target a Tank presents. However, due to the damage penalty the Auto Shotgun has against Tanks, the Assault Rifle is preferable for them. Its rate of fire can be increased by quickly pressing the button instead of holding it down. It is generally a good idea to have at least one member of the team use a shotgun. Like the Pump Shotgun, it can kill the Witch with one hit if fired into her eyes while she is not attacking, making it useful for getting the "Cr0wnd" achievement. Pros and Cons Pros holding the Auto Shotgun.]] * The Auto Shotgun is excellent against hordes of enemies, especially in tight areas like houses or hallways, because they can take out several enemies in a few good shots. * It has good penetration against the Infected. This combined with their spread makes it a powerhouse against a Horde. * It will normally kill Infected in one hit (if close enough). * If a Witch is getting close, an Auto Shotgun is the best weapon for killing her before she can deal damage. * It is one of the strongest portable weapons in the game. * It is reloaded with individual shells, so reloading early results in a very quick reload. * It is very, very effective against the Tank, despite the special damage penalty against it, especially when the holder has Incendiary ammunition or Explosive ammunition, or if the entire team is equipped with them (however, the latter clearly isn't a good strategy for general gameplay, as you'll be at an extreme disadvantage at medium to long ranges). * On Expert mode, it may be better for two people to wield the Auto Shotgun, especially when a random Horde arrives or when a Tank surprises the Survivors. * A good backup for Auto Shotgun is when your friend (or AI) is holding an AK-47, especially for a random Horde or a Tank (on Advanced or Expert). Cons * If you're surrounded or in a wide-open area and facing a Horde, this is not a good weapon, as you have to reload often and can't take out many enemies at once if they're scattered. * Due to the high rate of fire and ammo cap of 90 shells (in Left 4 Dead 2), the Auto Shotgun burns through ammo extremely fast, and this could become an issue on higher difficulties. * It can only hold 10 shells at a time, giving it the lowest capacity of the Tier 2 weapons, along with the Combat Shotgun. * This weapon is a waste to use while advancing through a chapter and facing single or small groups of enemies at a time, as most enemies die in a single shot from any weapon. * This and the Pump Shotgun are the worst long-range weapons, as the lead shot scatters. Do not attempt to pick off Infected with this gun, especially Special Infected, unless on Easy (where it is possible to snipe using shotguns). * If the magazine is empty or nearly empty, it has the longest reload time of any weapon, along with (if emptied) the Survivor loading a shell into the chamber at the end of the reload. * With automatic weapons, if surrounded, you can simply spin around in a circle while firing to eliminate all of your nearby foes, but with the Auto Shotgun, you'll take a long time to free yourself from an Infected circle. * Friendly fire becomes an issue. On Expert, you will almost always incapacitate a teammate if you accidentally hit them. *The Auto Shotgun suffers a 25% damage penalty (* 0.75) against the Tank in Left 4 Dead, and the Tactical Shotgun suffers a 15% damage penalty (* 0.85) against the Tank in Left 4 Dead 2. *In Left 4 Dead, if you expend every shell in either shotgun, it will take slightly longer to reload due to pulling back the charging handle/pumping the shotgun when it is ready to fire. *In order to be effective, you need to get up close and personal, which is especially dangerous for Special Infected because by the time you're in effective range, you're probably under attack by the Special Infected's ability. Tactics * Generally refrain from shooting targets at long-range unless on Easy. This is an up-close-and-personal weapon and needs to be used as such to be effective. Wielders of shotguns should be given point to maximize its power. * Spamming a choke point at close range with the Auto Shotgun is very effective against a Horde. ** Do not hold down the fire key in this situation, as doing so will only waste ammo. Since one shot can kill multiple Infected, you only need to tap it. ** It is also important to note that while the Auto Shotgun has a high rate of fire, firing indiscriminately with this weapon is not always a good idea, as doing so will eat away at your ammo supply rather quickly and can raise the possibility of undesirable results, such as friendly fire or startling a Witch. * The Auto Shotgun has a large cone of fire, making it easy for a careless player to hit teammates accidentally. If you're trying to hit Infected close to your teammate, keep the crosshairs off your teammate to hit the Infected with the spread. ** On Expert mode in a campaign, if you're using the Auto Shotgun, be extremely careful! One close-range blast is fatal enough to incapacitate one of your teammates instantly. If a blast hits them when they're incapacitated, they're dead. Make sure you're not firing at a Horde attacking an ally on Expert when using the Auto Shotgun. Instead, consider using your melee attack against the zombies to get them off, or crouching and blasting them off with a Pistol. ** Using a Laser Sight on the Tactical Shotgun may not improve your accuracy, but it can potentially reduce friendly fire, since others can see where you are aiming. * There are 11 pellets per shot, equating to 23 damage per pellet. * A large number of Infected can be penetrated with a single shell provided they are lined up conveniently. * The Auto Shotgun does contain wall-piercing fire, and a teammate being mobbed behind a wall or door is easily protected by shooting at them through it. Its stopping power is minimized when doing such, but it is the easiest way to protect a teammate without risk of injuring them. * If you reload with an empty magazine, you will do a cocking animation during the reload, extending it by a second. A smart way to avoid this is to reload every chance you get, and melee if your ammo supply reaches one shot left. Since the shotgun loads a shell every half second, using this tactic can keep you shooting without having to wait through the reload sequence. ** You can still use your melee attack while reloading, which will help if you find yourself in this situation. ** As you can interrupt reload to fire, develop a habit of reloading every time you fire a shot. The only reason you should not do this if you need to go full auto with the shotgun (which should rarely, if at all, happen). The Auto Shotgun will block a good portion of your screen and move the flashlight away during reload, but you can simply manipulate your screen to compensate for the lack of light. * If you are caught reloading by a random Horde, the safest thing to do on harder levels of difficulty would be to use a melee shove until you are finished reloading. * If fighting a horde, you can empty the shells from the Auto Shotgun and then switch to your melee weapon to finish the remaining Common Infected off. However, since both weapons have a very short range, you will have trouble fighting long range Special Infected such as Smokers and Spitters with satisfactory effectiveness. Use this combination when you expect to fight in close quarters combat. * Using this weapon in combination with the Magnum Pistol can be useful, giving you a powerful ranged attack to use against single Common Infected and a good close-quarters weapon to use if you get swamped by the Horde, though the low capacity of both weapons, and the fact that your primary weapon already does high damage, makes the dual pistols preferable. * It is not wise to shoot continually at a horde as this will eat up ammo extremely fast. Instead, pick your target, then fire one shot (it should be enough to kill it) rinse and repeat. Left 4 Dead 2 The Auto Shotgun returns in Left 4 Dead 2 with new animations, now referred to as the Tactical Shotgun. Its reserve has been reduced from 128 to 90, it does 33 less damage per shot total, and the Survivor always pulls the lever on the side when they finish reloading, as opposed to only when the magazine is empty. Compared to its new counterpart, it has a wider spread, less damage per pellet, and more pellets per shot. File:m1014_2.png|Ellis holding the Tactical Shotgun in Left 4 Dead 2. Behind the Scenes The Auto Shotgun is based on Counter-Strike's XM1014 automatic shotgun. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the XM1014's, and it references the XM1014 in its "animation" listing. Early footage shows that the Auto Shotgun used unmodified XM1014 sounds. A video of the Auto Shotgun using the XM1014 sounds can be seen here. According to the Auto Shotgun's weapon file, it used to have a larger spread, less accuracy, fired two less pellets and had a 9-round magazine. Notes * The Auto Shotgun is modeled after the Benelli M1014, also known as the M4 Super 90. * The Auto Shotgun's receiver shows it is manufactured by the fictional German company Rapidarms Inc. In reality, it was manufactured by Benelli Armi SPA, an Italian firearm manufacturer. * The Benelli M1014 is also the United States Army's semi-automatic shotgun, justifying its place in-game. * The Benelli M1014, in reality, can only hold 7+1 2 3/4" shells or 6+1 3" shells. * In reality, this shotgun is a semi-automatic (one shot per trigger pull) shotgun and does not boast the automatic capabilities seen in both games. * The Benelli M1014 would have the flashlight on the Picatinny rail located on the top of the weapon, while the Auto Shotgun in-game has the flashlight attached on the bottom of the magazine tube. * The collapsible buttstock (not functionable in-game) seen on the Auto Shotgun would indicate that it is a military-grade weapon, presumably handed out to civilians by law enforcement and military forces during the crisis, or scavenged from abandoned military waypoints as well as law enforcement and military corpses. * The Auto Shotgun's HUD icon does not show the flashlight mounted on the gun. * The Auto Shotgun is dubbed one of the most powerful weapons in the game due to its heavy damage. * Within 100 game units, all shotguns deal 5x damage to Common Infected (making a difference on Expert Realism). These variables can be configured in the console. * Like the Combat Shotgun, despite the fact that, in-game, the Auto Shotgun is automatic, firing it semi-automatically (one shot for each trigger pull) is actually a quicker way of firing. * In Left 4 Dead 2, while reloading from empty, the gun can still be fired even before a round has been loaded into the firing chamber (also applies to the Combat Shotgun). This does not happen in Left 4 Dead as clicking to fire while reloading from empty would start the cocking animation to load a round into the chamber. * A glitch exists which allows the Auto Shotgun to have its reloading time reduced by about a quarter―this is achieved by repeatedly mashing both the reload and melee buttons. * All shotguns suffer from reduced damage against the Tank, which actually makes sense, buckshot is notorious among hunters for being a very poor option when hunting big or thick skinned animals, which the Tank obviously fits well in. * In Left 4 Dead, there is a rare glitch, so when you shove once per reloading a shot, you can get infinite ammo. External Links * Tactical Shotgun in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1qfVqrD-Lc